Merry Winter Solstice
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Hello everyone, Merry Winter Solstice, another holiday has arrived and with it another tale.


Merry Winter Solstice

A.N. Hey everyone merry Winter Solstice another year come and gone and I can't wait to see the next. As you know these Avatar Holiday Fanfics are for you know who, Tetsu Deinonychus, that's right. So review and let me know what you know or think that works too.

* * *

"Cabbages, Cabbages for sale. Come and get them while their fresh. You don't want to be without your cabbage for the winter solstice feast. Also be sure to buy some for Randolph and the lemurs. Ah, hello there traveler care to buy a cabbage tonight is the eve of the Winter Solstice after all. Odd by your expression you think that the winter solstice is just another day. You must never hear of Monk Nicholas or his sky bison Randolph and his lemur helpers. Well come closer and let me tell you the tale of Monk Nicholas."

* * *

Many years ago near the beginning of the Avatar cycle there was much distrust of the Avatar. Bending was still new to many people, in fact many villages hadn't even heard about people able to bend the elements at all. This was a time before the four nations. Those that learned fire bending either joined together to learn it or sought out seclusion so as not to hurt anyone. The earth benders were the opposite with the majority glorifying and very few choose solitude. The water benders choose to live in the north and the south poles to be near their chosen elements. Finally the air benders moved to the mountains to study in peace and learn about their gifts.

Since there was much mistrust of someone who could bend all four elements the earlier Avatars choose to do as much good in their lives as possible. Still despite all that people feared a person who was mightier than many benders combined and it wasn't until Monk Nicholas that people began to try trusting the Avatar more.

Monk Nicholas like all other monks lived a life of poverty and study. However, he was infected with a desire to see the world and so he left the temples of study to study the world. He took along with him his sky bison Randolph and a few lemur families who wanted to go with him. As he traveled the land he saw happiness and sorrow, joy and fear, love and hate it was distressing to see the horrors of the land tearing itself apart. Despite all that though he made many friends during his travels and learned many different skills. To him though his most important skill was the ability to meditate peace and he was a fair craftsman as well.

As he traveled the world he came across many villages that were either in harsh times or victims of the wars that constantly plagued the lands. He disliked suffering, but children suffering always made his heart ache worst. Monk Nicholas wanted to do something for these children and on the eve of the winter solstice he came up with a plan. Using his skills as a craftsman he constructed many toys for the children and clothes and tools for the adults. Then during the evening he had the lemurs slip into the homes and leave the gifts. When everyone awoke and found the presents they were delighted.

Then when the left their homes they were given an even bigger surprise. All through the night Monk Nicholas had used his earth bending to plant a gigantic evergreen in the middle of the village and used his water bending to keep it healthy. Following that he used air bending to clear the area under the tree and brought out tables and benches and laid upon them a feast. Once he was done he used fire bending to light several lanterns hanging in the lower boughs of the trees and several braziers for warmth. When the villagers came out and found him and all his work they thanked him profusely and slowly he encouraged them to trust the Avatar.

When he left for the air temples again he brought them the knowledge of skills that would prove useful later when trying to help the people forge peace and during the siege of the air temples, but that is a story for another time. However, Monk Nicholas never forgot the villages and on the eve of the winter solstices he would return to one village and begin preparations for the feast. Then when he died it was said that the spirits were so moved that they allowed him to return to the mortal world with Randolph and the lemurs on the eve of the winter solstice and leave the gifts he had when he was mortal.

* * *

"You see he had an amazing ability that let him know exactly what the person wanted and he would leave their perfect gift to the person, a gift that they would learn its use later, or to others he would leave gifts that they could exchange with someone they loved. Still skeptical I see, well maybe this will change your mind. You see just last year he visited Avatar Aang and his friends and left them the gifts that they desired, gifts that they weren't even aware that they were the perfect gifts until they found the reason for them."

* * *

While the Avatar and his friends slept deeply enfolding by the night Monk Nicholas came to each of them and left a gift. Starting with Zuko and Mai in the royal palace he left Zuko a chest of salves and for Mai a 'special outfit and special items' that let her draw out a promise from Zuko to never leave her again. It was also fun for her to have Zuko helpless and obeying her.

For Sokka and Suki on Kyoshi Island he left Suki a much needed gift and Sokka a gift he semi-enjoyed. Suki received a pair of ear plugs for a peaceful night's sleep and Sokka received a calendar(1) with the theme of painted faces and Suki was there for the month of January and the other Kyoshi warriors filled the other months. However Katara as the painted lady was on the cover and the month of December.

To Toph and Ty-Lee at Toph's home trying to reconnect with her parents he left them gifts that were given in the spirit of love. For Toph he met with Toph's parents in their dreams and asked them to understand just how unique Toph was. So her parents accepted and in time they learned to appreciate Toph and her new girlfriend. While Ty-Lee received a much for useful present of a wreath of mistletoe that she could wear upon her head and she wore it whenever Toph was near.

Speaking of love we come to Aang and Katara in the southern air temple. Katara wanted to get Aang a gift, something he would like and to show just how much he means to her. So Monk Nicolas left her the materials so she could make Aang a betrothal necklace. Then he left Aang the materials needed for Aang to make Katara's gift. An ever-garden, it is a garden full of many different kinds of plants and Aang's abilities as the Avatar allows him to always keep the garden in full bloom.

* * *

"So you see Monk Nicholas is indeed real as there is no way for any of them to have had the time to get the gifts themselves. Also maybe if you are of good spirit he will leave you what you need on the most glorious day of the winter solstice. Now may I interest you in some fine, fresh cabbages?"

* * *

1 The Painted Faces Calendar was created to help people who enjoy the fine art of well applied makeup to keep track of the days.


End file.
